Bith Black Sun Vigo
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Black Sun The Black Sun is an enormous criminal venture that has incredible power. Its influence pervades almost every aspect of society, with tendrils of corruption seeping into the government. Its two primary sources of income are piracy and smuggling, although the Black Sun has its fingers in every illicit activity possible. A single boss controls the Black Sun, designating power to nine Vigos (An old Tionese term for the word "Nephew"), each of whom controls his own sector and region of influence. Most Vigos cultivate an air of nobility, taste, and culture, which only their immense wealth and power can provide. The Vigo presented here does not fit that category. Brutish, tough, and absolutely merciless, he controls his criminal empire by breaking heads and using force to take what he wants. Although perfectly capable of negotiating or using persuasion, a Black Sun Vigo prefers the sort of diplomacy that comes out the end of his gun. Black Sun Vigo Encounters The Black Sun Vigo represents a perfect "Boss" to be confronted at the end of an adventure, after the heroes have faced hordes of thugs and minions. Thanks to his vast wealth, a Black Sun Vigo can arm his enforcers with the best weapons, armor, and vessels to make life miserable for anyone that rubs him the wrong way. Unlike the Crime Lord, this Black Sun Vigo prefers getting into a scrap to "Make an Example" of his enemies, but is smart enough to make a tactical retreat if things go wrong. He rules through fear and intimidation, demanding utter subservience from his minions, and has little compunction about sending them into potentially suicidal situations. In addition to dozens or potentially hundreds of Thugs at his command, a Bodyguard, Elite Warrior, or Martial Artist to serve as his "Heavy" to intimidate people and break heads could also accompany the Black Sun Vigo. He also makes use of numerous specialists such as Medics, Starfighter Pilots, Slicers, and Technicians to complete various illegal tasks or to help support his immense staff. Considering their vast wealth and prestige, Black Sun Vigos often have access to fast ships armed to the teeth, and many keep small fleets of fighters to protect their strongholds or to be used as raiders when piracy is the goal for the day. Bith Black Sun Vigo Statistics (CL 14) Medium Bith Scoundrel 7/Crime Lord 5/Gunslinger 2 Force Points: 4, Evolved Intellect; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: Perception: +14; Scent Languages: '''Basic, Bith, Huttese, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 28), Fortitude Defense: 24, Will Defense: 30 Hit Points: 65, Damage Threshold: 24 Offense '''Speed: 6 Squares; Running Attack Melee: Unarmed +9 (1d4+6) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +13 (3d8+8) Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grab: '''+12 '''Attack Options: [[Lucky Shot|'Lucky Shot']], Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skirmisher, Trusty Sidearm (+1) Special Actions: Command Cover (+2), [[Deceptive Shot|'Deceptive Shot']], [[Fool's Luck|'Fool's Luck']], [[Impel Ally II|'Impel Ally II']], Inspire Fear III, [[Knack|'Knack']], Quick Draw Species Traits (Bith): Meditative Trace, Evolved Intellect, Scent Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 9, Dexterity 15, Constitution 10, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 14, Charisma 16 'Talents: Deceptive Shot, Fool's Luck, Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II, Inspire Fear I, Inspire Fear II, Inspire Fear III, Knack, Lucky Shot, Skirmisher Feats: Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Quick Draw, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Running Attack, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Training (Persuasion), Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +14, Deception +20, Gather Information +15, Initiative +14, Perception +4, Persuasion +15, Stealth +14 Possessions: Heavy Blaster Pistol (2), Comlink (Short-Range), Dark Clothing, Datapad, 500 credits, Various Personal Belongings Category:Bith